Reincarnation of Heroes
by ForgottenDespairs
Summary: The battle at the Burning Plains had left the Varden weak. Nasuada has submitted Eragon a new task which not only puts himself in danger, but the fate of Alagaesia it self. A tale of romance and twist to come in the coming chapter updates!


**Reincarnation of Heroes**

**Chapter 1**

**A new beginning**

The smell of death hovered throughout the Burning Plains like a plague causing every one of the survivors from the battle, mostly Varden soldiers, to feel sick and tired. The decaying bodies from the battlefield were still being burned and the smell of scorched flesh added to the intensity of odours in the area. The sounds of metal clanging into metal from the soldiers boot and armour filled the air. Voices from everywhere mingled with each other in a unified rhythm but Eragon could not discern whether they were animals or rather humans.

Eragon lay before the bed, pondering on what had occurred during his time in the Burning Plains events. So much had happen in just 3 days, and his mind brought him back to the clash of swords with every man in the battlefield, the battle between Murtagh and the new red dragon, Thorn, and the realization that he was none other than Morzan's second son. The very thought revolted him.

He was glad that Roran was safe and was thankful that the villagers of Carvahall had survived the ordeal. Having faced Galbatorix's soldiers, the Ra'zac, meeting Jeod and sailing from Narda to Surda on a ship they had stole, the villagers were now given a suitable home inside the Varden and were even happier than they had been the past few weeks.

Reaching out from his consciousness, Eragon felt the consciousness of many living beings all around him. Birds, men, squirrels, all living things stirred with life inside them as they carried out their daily activities. And soon, Eragon felt Roran's consciousness not too far away from his.

He broke off immediately from his mental contact as he heard the hurried footsteps of a person running toward his tent. His body instinctively reached out for his weapon, but his hand felt nothing but the warm air.

He felt a sudden throb of pain that tugged at his heart. _Murtagh._ His older brother, a once noble fighter, now turned into a traitorous Rider by the hands of Galbatorix himself. Eragon still remembered their battle very well, a clash of swords and talons as both rider and dragon fought at the fields of the Burning Plains. He remembered the time Murtagh had saved him from the capture of the Ra'zac and how they had always duelled during their nights. Murtagh was the only man capable of matching his very own sword skill but now Murtagh's knowledge of magic had increased beyond the reaches of Eragon. He needed much more training from Oromis before he could fight a foe so powerful once again. His hand shook from the flash of images that went racing through his mind.

Suddenly, the opening of his tent was entered by a woman.

It was Arya. She looked weary, tense and she seemed less grafeful in her steps than before. Little beads of sweat had covered her forehead and her weapons were covered with blood from the battle before. Nonetheless, she still carried her air of dignity around her with the pride of a princess.

Eragon's heart jumped at the sight of her and he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, mouth gaping open. She wore her usual attire; the only difference was her hair which was usually tied up into a bun was now left hanging over her slender shoulders which made her hair ruffled and untidy. It took Eragon a few moments to regain himself while not trying to like a fool in front of Arya.

"Arya, what are you doing here?" sputtered Eragon, fumbling to his feet. Arya's piercing green eyes drove into his like a drill. He still enjoyed having her presence and the scent of pine

"Lady Nasuada wishes to see you Eragon, we have fresh plans for the empire," explained Arya. Eragon looked puzzled.

"The empire? I don't see how it could be such a threat right now seeing that almost an hundred thousand of Galbatorix's soldiers had either been slaughtered or surrendered." Arya shook her head.

"This is not about the empire gathering men for another attack on the Varden. Lady Nasuada will explain to you she thinks right." Eragon searched for his boots, and found them lying underneath his bed.

"What could she want from me at this hour?" he asked, reaching for his boots. She shook her head and slowly moved closer out of the tent.

"Come now, this is not the suitable place to discuss this matter. Ears are everywhere in this world and I fear that we shall be overheard. Hurry, Lady Nasuada awaits our presence. Bring Saphira with you; she is much needed in this meeting as well as yourself." She stepped out of the tent swiftly and was followed by Eragon.

He was still puzzled at why his liege Lord had intended to call upon him at such a time. He reached out of his consciousness for his dragon, Saphira. He soon felt her presence which was not too far away from him.

Saphira was busy chewing upon a piece of large meat by the side of Eragon's tent that the men had given her and she was enjoying every bite of the meat. She looked up at Eragon, blue sapphire eyes gleaming under the sun's light and half of the deer still hanging for her mouth.

_Where are you going little?_ She asked, stopping in her process of devouring the final half of the deer. Eragon went closer to her and patted her left side.

_Lady Nasuada wishes to see us right now. Hurry up and finish that limp creature hanging in your mouth so that we can reach Nasuada faster. _Saphira snorted and a puff of smoke escaped here nostrils. She threw the remaining piece of meat into the air and with a swift and graceful snap of her jaw, she swallowed it. Licking the sides of her mouth, she stood up on her strong and powerful legs, all injuries healed by Eragon and moved to Eragon's side.

_And I was just about to enjoy the final course of my lunch,_ she grumbled, flapping out her cramped wings. Eragon chuckled and gestured her to follow. She lurched forward and they were off.

_You'll have more later I assure you_. She snorted again, releasing plums of black smoke into the hot and humid air. Eragon merely laughed as he and Saphira followed Arya through the mast of tents that lead towards the large cluster of tents that Nasuada was in.

They reached Nasuada's tent without trouble, except for frightening a few children when Saphira walked past them, scales glittering under the now setting sun. Arya entered the tent first, followed by Eragon while Saphira slipped her large dragon head through the opening for she was too large to enter the sweltering tent.

Inside the tent, sat Nasuada in her finely crafted chair, free from her heavy armour that she wore before, and the rest of the council of elders, all looking worn and fatigued. Jormundur gave them a tired smiled, while the other elders inclined their heads in acknowledgement at the sight of Eragon and Arya. Eragon had forgotten most of their names except for Jormundur and didn't in to know in any other case. All of them were seated on a large wooden table which was covered with a white cloth and a glass of water at each of their sides.

"Eragon," said Nasuada, face strewn into a serious manner. "It's good that you were able to come so quickly, I fear that we may not have enough time in order to react. We here have planned our next move onto the Empire, one that requires your power and Saphira's as well."

Jormundur and the others shifted in their seats uneasily after hearing her voice. Nasuada ignored their actions and gestured Eragon to sit opposite of her.

"Thank you," said Eragon as he seated himself. "Now, what plans do you have for me and Saphira?" Nasuada's features hardened and she clenched the end of the tables until her olive coloured fingers turned white.

"This may seem absurd to you and Saphira but…" she hesitated for a second but regained her usual demeanour once again as she did when she remembered her position as the Varden leader. She pushed back her seat, stood up, eyes filled with determination. _This_ was Ajihad's successor and daughter.

"We want you to invade Galbatorix's empire and steal the last dragon egg."

Everyone in the tent fell silent and all that could be heard were the sounds of several of the elders shifting uneasily in their seats. Nasuda did not falter; instead, she fixed her hard and determined gaze upon Eragon, waiting for his word. Eragon stared at the empty space of cloth that was in front of him, his mind racing in order to calculate what Nasuada had said and the possibilities of it.

He finally sighed, startling everyone but Nasuada and Arya and raised his eyes to meet with Nasuada's gaze.

"What makes you think that this will be able to help the Varden? Going into that blasted place is not only dangerous but with Galbatorix and Murtagh there," he felt a pang in his heart, "It seems impossible to even infiltrate his domain! How do you expect me to accomplish a feat such as that?"

The words flew out of his mouth like a storm of arrows, each one of them having caused a serious blow. Nasuada closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and regained usual her composure. Eragon knew that he had gone a little too far with his words and he felt the guilt seep inside him like poison.

"Forgive me I-" he was cut off by a wave Nasuada.

"I understand your situation Eragon and I know how you feel," she said, reseating herself. "Asking you to enter Galbatorix's domain may sound ludicrous to you but it's our only hope and with Murtagh as his new rider, we can't afford him to have any more assistance by finding another rider!"

She stopped and took a sip of water from the glass that was beside her. She finished it and placed her glass down on the table and continued with her explanation.

"Besides, we won't be foolish enough to send you there without you having finished your training properly in Du Weldenvarden. I do not know what will happen to you again once you are in Du Weldenvarden but Arya will see to it that you receive it and when you have completed your training, you shall return and we will plan the invasion." She emphasized on the _invasion _much more than she had intended to.

Eragon looked at each of their faces, Arya, the council of elders and finally Nasuada. He shifted uneasily in his seat and sought out Saphira for help. He reached out of his consciousness and made a mental link with Saphira.

_What do you think of this madness?_ He asked.

_I can't say that it's the best possibly choice, but it may be the Varden's only hope._

_And what of Roran? I promised that I will help him rescue Katrina from the Ra'zac! How I am supposed to do that while I'm off in Du Weldenvarden?_

_Relax little one, all is not lost. I suggest that we discuss this matter with Roran before we do anything first. _Eragon blinkedIt was a good idea.

Cutting of his mental link with Saphira, he returned his attention towards Nasuada.

"Forgive me for my insolence Lady Nasuada but I would like to discuss this matter with Saphira and my cousin Roran on this matter first before I give you my answer," said Eragon, bowing his head.

Nasuada folded her arms and stared at Eragon, her face solemn.

"Well, if that is what you wish, so be it. But I expect an answer from you by tomorrow, understand? This is an order from your liege lord and I trust that you will keep your promise?" she was now standing, hands on the table while her eyes were on Eragon. Eragon raised his head, smiling.

"I will, and you have my word as a Rider" said Eragon simply. Nasuada nodded in approval.

"Well said. Now, sort of this matter with Saphira and Roran as quick as possible. The fate of all of Alagaesia rests in your hands Eragon Shadeslayer."

Eragon bowed and turned towards the opening where Saphira's head was now out of the way. He shot a quick glance at Arya, who returned the gesture and smiled. He felt himself smiling back, and soon, he was out of the tent and walking towards Roran's tent with Saphira by his side.

**Author's note:** Yes! I finally finished on this very first chapter of my fanfic of Eragon! Well, I can't say that its perfect but I hope that all you here will like it. Until then, read and review please!


End file.
